Frustración
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Toshiro y Karin tenían un problema, uno grave, increíblemente grave y molesto.


Frustración.

Toshiro y Karin tenían un problema, uno grave, increíblemente grave y molesto.

Se conocían desde hace años, llevaban un año de novios, tenían una vida estable en el Seireitei y desde hacía ya varios meses dormían juntos en la lujosa habitación de capitán perteneciente al chico. Se amaban con locura y eran muy felices, más de lo que habían sido nunca antes.

¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

El problema, el irritante, frustrante y maldito problema era culpa de él, él y su jodido Reiatsu helado.

Por culpa de su estúpido problema ellos… no podían tener relaciones sexuales, simplemente eran incapaces de concretar cualquier intento de hacer el amor. Y vaya que lo habían intentado… con ganas, muchas veces.

Cuando estaban en la parte de besos apasionados todo estaba bien, incluso si era con lengua o si incluía algunos toqueteos, besarla en el cuello y escucharla gemir su nombre si traía un poco de frío a la habitación, pero nada intolerable en sus estados de calenturientos, era cuando comenzaban a quitarse la ropa que el frío se volvía intolerable para ella. Así que sí, eso mataba por completo el estado de ánimo, ella tenía que volver a vestirse y enfundarse en las sabanas y él debía poner bajo control su Reiatsu y claro, quedarse con las ganas.

Todo esto lo estaba matando.

Después del primer intento fallido, decidieron intentar "dar el siguiente paso" un par de veces más, pero jamás podían pasar la fase de desvestirse, que era _fundamental_ para a donde querían llegar, él jamás podía controlar su reiatsu y ella jamás podía tolerar el frío.

Era tanta la frustración y la vergüenza que por un tiempo evitaron el tema y el uno al otro, siendo dormir en la misma cama su única interacción en el día, pero finalmente no soportaron más y pronto volvieron con los besos, que los llevaron a los toqueteos, que pasaron a los gemidos, que casi los lleva a desvestirse, por lo que de nuevo solo quedó frustración.

Hitsugaya trató de rogar a Hyorinmaru por una solución, a lo que el dragón solo se rió en su cara, más que divertido por su horrible problema y su inacabable frustración, su _sufrimiento_ puro.

Aquello comenzó a ser un problema para los demás cuando en las reuniones de capitanes Toshiro empezó a estar más irascible que de costumbre y prácticamente le ladraba a cualquiera que le dirigía la palabra, una vez incluso llegó a retar a Zaraki a una batalla, pero afortunadamente Byakuya intervino antes de que insistiera más en su suicidio.

El asunto también se volvió un problema para Matsumoto cuando por fin se hartó de que su capitán se diera topetazos contra su escritorio hasta la inconsciencia, porque eso la obligaba a ella a completar el papeleo.

Karin no estaba mucho mejor, ninguno de sus subordinados se animaba a entrenar con ella desde que dejó en coma a tres de los más fuertes con solo un ataque, tuvo que recurrir a los del onceavo para saciar sus ansias de sangre, e incluso ellos se cansaron de ser sus sacos de arena luego de tantas contusiones y costillas rotas, ella hubiera estado dispuesta a pelear contra Kenpachi de no ser porque Toshiro parecía tener un sensor para cada vez que quería hacer eso y se aparecía para congelar sorpresivamente al bestial capitán y sacarla de allí antes de que los matará.

Entre sus tendencias suicidas, mal humor, problemas de control de ira y representar una amenaza para la salud física de los demás, todos se hartaron y obligaron a Rangiku (pobre, pobre Rangiku) a llegar al fondo de todo esto, por lo que luego de emborrachar a Karin descubrió su problemilla de control de reiatsu… aunque después Hitsugaya casi la mata de un caso severo de hipotermia, pero valió la pena porque ahora sabían la causa de la molestia de la pareja.

Todos los capitanes, tenientes y oficiales de alto rango se reunieron para discutir al respecto y buscar una solución al problema, por varios días no se les ocurrió nada de nada, pero finalmente hasta Kurotsuchi se hartó de que miembros de la onceava división atravesaran sus muros diariamente e inventó un supresor de reiatsu especial para el capitán Hitsugaya, para que él y su novia por fin terminaran con su frustración y el calvario que todos tenían que pasar por eso.

Y aunque Toshiro y Karin estuvieron mortalmente enojados al enterarse de las reuniones que todos habían tenido para hablar sobre su vida sexual, sí que disfrutaron del regalo del supresor de reiatsu, sip, disfrutaron mucho.

Y la paz regresó al Seireitei… o al menos a todos los escuadrones que no sean el décimo, que pronto descubrió lo _ruidosos_ que podían ser su capitán y tercer oficial. Los pobres teniente y subordinados no iban a dormir en el corto plazo.

Fin.

Hola! :D

OS HK 125! WUJUU! *-*

Parece q mi ultimo OS no gusto mucho, me sentí mal así que aquí esto para compensar con la esperanza de que sea más de su agrado :)

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaa!


End file.
